Oriko Magica: The different story
by Chrono180
Summary: Homura Akemi can count on one hand the number of entities in the multiverse she is actually scared to fight. Oriko Mikuni is at the top of that list. It was not her powerset. It was not her mentally deranged friend she kept as muscle. It was the fact that Oriko was amoral, and also very, very, smart. And now she wished an alliance.
1. I nearly died there

Chapter 1: I nearly died there...

April 4th: 2011

"TIRO FINALE!" Mami screamed, and a bolt of energy blasted out of a gun bigger than her body and tore through the doll-shaped witch she was fighting. She gave a broad smile.

If Homura had been present, she would have given a knowing frown at the scene that she had seen uncountable times in her past. The doll known as Charlotte formed into a long, black worm-like creature. She would have been able to stop what was about to occur as well. However, she was not present, but tied up in the aforementioned Puella Magi's ribbons and unable to use her powers.

From the perspective of Mami, Sayaka, and Madoka, time seemed to freeze.

A number of thoughts flashed through Madoka's head.

_I'm useless. I can't save her. I don't even know what wish I would have made._

_I promised her I'd fight with her. I'm such a liar._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Just as many thoughts flashed through Sayaka's head, though they were completely different.

_I should have contracted earlier. I knew what I wanted, I just was hesitant to take it. And now my senpai will pay the price_

_Madoka's probably beating herself up. Why can't she realize not everything is her fault?_

_Where the hell do these things come from, anyway?_

In Mami's head, however, there was only one thought.

_All I wanted was someone who wouldn't leave me. And now that I have them, I'm going to die. Please... _

_If anybody is up there..._

_Don't let it end like this..._

For a moment, it would look like Mami's silent prayer would, like it had in countless other timelines, go unanswered.

But this timeline was different.

It had a couple, as Homura referred to them, "Anomalies."

And as such, the second form of the witch known as Charlotte was pelted by a swarm of brilliant blue spheres from two new arrivals that entered the room from behind the currently-uncontracted duo of girls Mami had recruited as her disciples.

The first was a girl, sixteen years of age, who had experienced more tragedy in the past year than Madoka and Sayaka had in their entire lives to this point. Her long blonde hair had been delicately combed into a beautiful wave. Her Puella Magi outfit was a elegant dress of the purest white, and a ornate hat perched with care on top her head. Her face held an emotionless visage that seemed as if she could see into one's soul.

And in a way, she could.

The other girl could not appear more different. Short black hair styled widely as if it hadn't combed in years coupled with a top reminiscent of a tuxedo, an eyepatch, and a skit so impossibly short Sayaka immediately wondered how she avoided flashing everyone around her.

Truth was, she didn't. But Oriki Mikuni was not the kind to care about Kirika's modesty, and as such, Kirika Kure didn't either.

The black haired girl gave a mad grin that made Madoke shy away in fear and lept recklessly at the worm. Long, brilliant claws with the power to cut steel formed from her hands and in moments, what was once Charlotte was now shredded pieces on what passed for a floor.

As the labyrinth dissolved, Mami turned and looked at the two.

"I..." She got out, "I nearly died there..."

"But you didn't." Oriko replied. Her voice was emotionless, cold, heartless. As if the act of saving a life was, to her, meaningless.

"How'd you know to jump in?" Sayaka asked.

"I see the future." Oriko replied.

Sayaka paused for a moment, then spoke again. "Can you get me the winning lottery numbers?"

Oriko gave her a murderous death glare and turned away. "No." she simply replied.

Madoka shifted slightly back, clearly intimidated.

"Anyway," Mami stated, her arm out. "It is good to meet you. My name is Mami Tomoe." She smiled warmly.

Oriko simply bowed. "Likewise. I must be going now." She replied, and motioned to Kirika. "Let us be off."

"Sure thing Oriko!" Kirika stated happily and the two left.

From a distance, Homura stared as they left, the bindings having dissolved with the labyrinth.

Oriko had, for the first time in the numerous timelines the two had encountered each other, not attempted to kill Madoka.

And for that matter, she had saved Mami Tomoe, completely against her usual Modus Operandi.

Her mind whirring at inhuman speeds, she left to welcome the recently arrived Kyoko Sakura,

Ten minutes later, a wish was made.


	2. Why did I do that

Chapter 2: Why did I do that...

April 5th 2011:

"So, whats the situation?" Kyouko asked

"Unusual." Homura replied. "Even for me. I told you about Mami Tomoe's new disciple. But a couple others have appeared. Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure. "

"Really now?" Kyouko grinned, "So, whats their game?"

"If you mean, what are they aiming for," Homura replied, "I don't know. And that is worrysome."

"Are they idiots who buy the crap Mami sells with defending innocents and whatnot?" Kyouko snorted.

"No." Homura replied, "Oriko is cold, emotionless. Possibly sociopathic. She is willing to use anyone and everyone around her to achieve her goal. Kirika is severely mentally ill and will do anything Oriko desires, up to and including mass murder."

Kyouko grinned, "Sounds fun. So whats the plan?"

Homura thought for a very long moment. "We wait and see."

Elsewhere:

"H...Hitomi?" Madoka spoke weakly.

The green haired girl looked at her friend and grinned. "Hello, Kaname-san." The tone of voice making it clear she was under outside influence, not that the fact she used Madoka's last name was not indication enough already.

Madoka shook her, trying to get her to snap out of it, then saw the witch mark on her neck and paled.

"Hi-hitomi..." she whispered.

A voice spoke in her mind.

"She is already under a witches influence" Kyuubey stated. "Only another magical girl can save her..."

A look of fear spread across Madoka's face, but she nodded weekly, "I did promise Mami-san..."

"Mami Tomoe will have her hands full enough with Sayaka for the moment." a voice spoke from the darkness. "Would it be acceptable in your mind to hold off contracting for a few weeks while your friend gets some training?"

Madoka looked up and saw the two magical girls from yesterday approaching.

"I..." She began... "Would Mami mind?"

"Of course not." Oriko stated in polite, unfeeling terms. "She understands if you are not ready."

Madoka looked uncertain.

Kirka snorted, "Do you really think you're ready to fighting witches at this point? I saw how bad that worm scared you. And how bad I did.' She grinned wickedly, seemingly pleased at the idea.

"I...guess not." Madoka replied, "I just want to be of use to somebody."

"You are of perfect use to Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, and Homura Akemi, as you are." Oriko replied, "Particularly the last. She understands fully how disastrous a poorly thought out contract will turn out, and has lost innumerable friends that way."

Madoka nodded and stared at Hitomi, who was walking steadily into the distance, then turned back to Oriko, "Why are you here?"

"Two reasons." Oriko replied. "Firstly, to assemble a group to take down an unusually powerful witch that shall be arrived at the end of the month known as Walspurgisnacht. Secondly, to ensure the safety of the one person in the world I would be willing to put everything at risk for."

Kirika grinned widely.

"Go back home, Madoka Kaname." Oriko stated, "I promise you, Hitomi's safety will be assured."

Madoka nodded and ran off into the distance.

Oriko and Kirka followed Hitomi and ended the night with a dozen saved lives and a flying television destroyed.

Still elsewhere:

Sayaka slumped in her room.

"Why did I do that..." she whispered. "Hitomi's probably dead by now..."

That morning, her friend had called her with an ultimatum. Tell Kyousuke her, apparently evident feelings, or she would.

And Sayaka, not knowing how Kyousuke would react to her being a Puella Magi, couldn't bring herself to.

And by sheer coincidence, or at least Sayaka hoped it was coincidence and not the universe giving her a test of morality she had failed in spectacular fashion, Hitomi had been attacked by a witch.

And Sayaka had left her to die.

She had contracted, hoping to become a hero.

Who was she kidding. She wasn't a hero, she was a villain. A murderer.

Mami had trusted her.

And she had proved herself unworthy.


	3. I'm not a murderer

Chapter 3: I'm not a murderer

April 8th 2011:

"So you're Mami's new disciple, huh?" Kyouko sneered at Sayaka.

Sayaka nodded and gritted her teeth, readying her sword for the battle she knew was about to ensue.

"Kyuubey told me about you. Used your wish for someone else's benefit. Like a fool." Kyouko chuckled darkly. Her spear appearing in her hand, she lunged.

The battle was furious, but it became quickly apparent Kyouko had the upper hand. Unsupring, she was, after all, a a year more experienced as well as more willing to inflict severe injuries, especially after she discovered Sayaka's regenerative abilities.

However, a minutes after it began, it was brought to a sudden halt by a series of yellow ribbons trapping both Kyouko and Sayaka in bindings.

"AGAIN with the ribbons?" Kyouko snapped in irritation as Mami and Madoka walked up.

"I would prefer my students not to fight amongst each other." Mami stated pleasently. "Present or otherwise. I am surprised you left your own territory, Sakura, especially now."

"Homura called me" Kyouko snapped back, and smiling at the uncomfortable look on Mami's face at the mention of her rival's name." We're taking down Walspurgis. And you know what we're going to do after that? Beat you and Sayaka into the ground and take this city as our own."

Mami frowned sadly.

"Let me out of here, Mami-san." Sayaka stated in anger. "I'll take this bitch's head off."

"No, Miki." Mami stated, "I don't want-"

"Don't want it?" Kyouko grinned, "It's your best shot, you know. Take me out before I start shit. What I'd do."

"And that is exactly why you and I parted ways, Sakura." Mami replied. "We became too different."

"Can we please not fight?" Madoka pleaded, "You are all magical girls. I'm sure we can get along..."

"You're kidding, right?" Sayaka replied, "She just tried to kill me, and threatened to kill both of us. Seriously, Madoka. Get a damn clue."

"Enough." Mami stated. "Kanme, help me take Miki back to her house. Sakura, I'm certain Akemi is around here and will do likewise." She paused for a moment and said, "I'm not giving up on you. Not again."

A few hours later:

Homura entered the diner and sat at a table.

Five minutes later, Oriko entered the diner and sat down across from her.

Homura merely nodded and stated, "I figured if you wanted to talk to me, we would."

"Indeed." Oriko replied, "You know who I am, and I know who you are."

"Quite so." Homura replied, "Now, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"An alliance." Oriko stated bluntly.

A brief expression of surprise flickered across Homura's face.

"Did you not consider the possibility I would approach you with one?" Oriko asked.

"Not at all." Homura stated, "I expected it a constant you would inevitably try to kill Madoka if you contracted."

"If that is the case, why did you not put a bullet through my head the day you leave the hospital?" Oriko asked.

"I'm not a murderer, Oriko." Homura stated flatly. "I do not kill teenage girls in pursuit of my end goal. Now let me ask, where is Yuma?"

"In foster care." Oriko replied. "I made sure she was assigned to a loving household." She stared at Homura with an icy glare "I did not murder her, as you are undoubtedly assuming. I'm ruthless, not evil."

"No difference for a sociopath." Homura replied.

Oriko's eyes twitched, "I am NOT a sociopath." she stated with uncharacteristic anger, "Do you truly believe I feel no guilt for the things I have done and will do? It tears me up inside, I merely refuse to show it as there is no situation I have found that is improved by expressment of self-hatred. I am sure you can attest to that, having watched Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, Madoka Kaname..." She swallowed, remembering her own companion, then added, "if I was a sociopath, how would Kyuubey harvest emotional energy from me?"

"You seem to be much more aware of my own state than in previous timelines." Homura stated.

"Your constant time travel builds up temporal energy in whatever timeline you are in." Oriko replied "The more energy that is built up, the stronger my powers are. I saw you explain your history to Madoka Kaname of the 30th of this month. Thus, I know it. My own actions changed that future however."

"I see." Homura replied.

"Understanding who you are has made me conclude that for the world to be safe, Madoka Kaname must also be safe, as any outcome to the contrary, even if it results in a safe planet, would lead you to reset the timelines." Oriko stated, "I also have seen any attempt to persuade you to the contrary will result in failure. Thus, my only option is to work with you instead of against you and hope we can accomplish together what we have failed separately."

Homura paused.

"You are the past, I am the future, your friend is the present." Oriko stated, "You and I are the greatest of Puella Magi. If there is a solution, we will find it." She then stood up and walked out.

Homura stared into space for the longest time processing what had just occurred.

According to the extensive diary she had started after her third timeline, she was currently on the one-thousandth-two-hundreth-and-eleventh iteration of April 2011. Said diary now filled three thousand-page volumes of tiny print, which she had written in german to prevent anyone from reading it.

She obviously did not remember every detail of every timeline, obviously, but she had categorized fifty seven so called "anomalous timeline varients" which had events far diverged from the norm, such as aliens other than the incubators, inaccuracies in history such as a nuclear war in the 70s, or the appearance of Oriko and Kirka.

To date, she had encountered the pair seventeen times.

Every time, they had attempted to kill Madoka.

Every time, they had succeeded.

It had been three hundred and fourteen timelines since she had last encountered Oriko and she had honestly hoped the pair would never appear again.

Because Homura Akemi can count on one hand the number of entities in the multiverse she is actually scared to fight.

Oriko Mikuni is at the top of that list.

It was not her powerset. Oriko is undoubtedly the weakest Puella Magi she had physically encountered.

It was not her mentally deranged friend she kept as muscle. Kirika, while powerful, could be taken out with ease by herself and with some difficulty by either Mami or Kyouko.

It was the fact that Oriko was amoral, and also very, very, _smart_.

In raw intellect, she was without peer among the Puella Magi community, and that talent had been honed by a decade of living among Japan's premier politicians.

And to make matters even more complicated, her tactics as a Puella Magi had become increasingly deadlier with every timeline the two had faced each other.

The first time, Homura had the upper hand, and the final confrontation had resulted with Kirika become a witch and Oriko cornered by a united Homura, Mami, Kyouko and Yuma. Oriko had won that one by the slimmest of margins, much to Homura's chargin.

The second time was more difficult, and had ended with Kyouko and Kirika dead, Mami unconscious, and Homura facing off against Oriko in a one-on-one that sadly had ended in Madoka's death yet again.

In the third, Oriko had convinced Mami to ally with her, which led to an intensely complicated situation with Madoka being assassinated by a previously unknown puella magi Oriko had tricked into contracting.

In another, she had brought in the Pleiades Saints.

In another, she had allied with Puella Magi Homura didn't realize until the last possible minute were the witches Gertrud, H. , Charlotte, and Else Maria.

In another, she had used contacts within the United States to make Homura appear as an international terrorist. A timeline Homura had barely survived even with her abilities.

And in the latest, Oriko had the gall to expose the existence of Magic, as well as the full consequences of the contract on national television. The result was the complete collapse of global civilization in less than a week.

The girl was deadly. Homura had fully expected not the survive the next timeline she appeared in.

And now she wished an alliance.

It had been two hundred and five timelines since Homura had last been surprised.

The universe, it seems, still had new experiences in store.

April 12 2011:

Sayaka sat on a park bench staring into the distance. She wasn't seeing anything, merely staring ahead.

"Heya." a voice spoke up from behind her.

Sayaka spun around to see Kyouko behind her.

"You..." She hissed.

"Yep. Its me." Kyouko replied. "I'm gonna put this simply. Quit teaming up with Mami."

Sayaka glared nastily.

"I've been following you on the last few witch hunts you were on." Kyouko stated, "Your heads not in the game, your distracted constantly, which is a severe liability in a witch fight, and your battle skills are atrocious. If it wasn't for that healing factor, you'd be dead already."

Sayaka continued her glare, but then it softened and she looked down.

"You're nothing but baggage for her, and its liable to get one, or both, of you killed in short order, because she can't concentrate on the fight if she's looking out for you as well as herself." Kyouko continuted.

"You're right." Sayaka stated.

"Huh?" Kyouko replied

"Mami told me about you. How you met her, became her student, defended this city, then had a falling out after your family died." Sayaka shrugged, "You're much more suited to her than I am."

"I..." Kyouko stated.

Sayaka shrugged. "So yeah. Join up with her again, or not. Or anything. I don't care anymore."

She walked off into the distance. Kyouko considered following, but decided against it.

One she was a safe distance away. She pulled out her phone.

Wrote a long, detailed text explaining what she had done to Hitomi, or more precisely, didn't do.

Sent it.

Then dropped her phone in a garbage can and disappeared into the city.


	4. Pathway to Destruction

Chapter 4: Pathway to Destruction.

April 26th 2011:

Sayaka's blade dropped to the floor in exhaustion, and she slumped down against a wall.

"Its never enough..." She whispered. "I can never make up for what I did...So sorry Hitomi. Madoka. Mami-san..."

As her Puella Magi outfit disappeared, she pulled out her increasingly darkening soul gem and shook her head.

"So this is it?" An unfamiliar voice spoke from the depth of the warehouse she was in. "This is how Sayaka Miki, the Blue Knight of Mitikihara, meets her end?"

Sayaka glanced up to see an unusually tall girl with long blonde straight hair walking towards her, a serious expression on her face. She was dressed in a school uniform. Not the one of Mitakihara High, but of Shirome, another school in the town catering to students of exceptional wealthy.

Her brow furrowed. "You look familiar... Wait, are you-"

"Oriki Mikuni." The arrival stated, and transformed into her brilliantly white outfit.

Sakaya lowered her head in shame.

Oriko pulled out a grief seed and placed it next to Sayaka, then sat down on the wall next to her.

"You were the one in the labyrinth." Sayaka stated, knowing there was no need to specify which labyrinth she referred to. "I guess you consider me a villain too, having saw the future and all."

"A villain?" Oriko responded, her nearly emotionless voice showing a slight note of surprise. "Quite the contrary, Sayaka Miki. There is not a single Puella Magi on the planet I consider my enemy. I reserve that phrase for the inhuman monstrosities that dwell among us."

"But why?" Sayaka asked, "I let...Hitomi almost..."

"You let Hitomi Shizuki go to the scene of a mass suicide aware of the fact she was possessed by a witch and would likely die do the fact you were scared of losing Kyousuke Kamijou." Oriko stated bluntly. "I am perfectly aware of that. I am also aware of the facts that Mami Tomoe's mind is on the verge of cracking for fear of losing a second disciple, Madoka Kaname has been running around the city crying her eyes out trying to find you, and Kyouko Sakura's hostile attitude stems from a combination of making herself a target for her former teacher so the latter would have someone to blame besides herself from her loneliness and embarrassment from finding you deeply sexually attractive. The fact I am telling you this has intensified the pathway to destruction you have put yourself on. I am hoping it will also shock you to your senses."

Sayaka heard the words, but barely responded. All she did was whisper, "I did all that?"

"Indeed." Oriko responded, "You took you're friends apart, and now you need to put them together. Unless you'd rather let everyone you care about fall apart in a futile attempt to escape responsibility for recent events."

Sayaka paused, "Why do you care?"

"Because it disgusts me when people decide suicide is a preferable alternative to owning up for mistakes." Oriko responded bluntly. "You say you wanted to be a hero. Part of being a hero is learning how to fix things when they go wrong. Which is something Homura Akemi is still in the process of figuring out."

"You know her?" Sayaka asked.

"In a sense." Oriko responded, "We have been at cross purposes in the past. She prizes Madoka Kaname above the entirety of creation. I seek the salvation of the universe and I am willing to sacrifice whatever necessary to that end. However, unlike her, I do not attempt the same tactics over and over again and expect a different result. That is insanity, and I am far from insane."

Sayaka picked up the grief seed and stared at it. "Do you really think Mami-san will accept me?"

"Of course." Oriko responded. "After Kyouko Sakura left her, she came to the conclusion it was due to her being an insufficient role mode. As such, when you came along, she did everything she could to appear "perfect" in hopes you would not do the same. And it backfired, as that attitude made you conclude you were not good enough to be her partner. All she wants is a friend. Everyone she cared about in her life left her." Oriko glanced down and fingered her soul gem. "And she is far from alone in that regard..."

Sayaka stared at the grief seed, then placed it against her gem. "Thanks, Oriko-san."

"You don't need to be formal with me, Sayaka Miki." Oriko replied and stood up. "I am only trying to keep everyone together long enough to fight Walspurgisnacht."

"You sure?" Sayaka asked, "I mean, you are a hero."

Oriko flinched slightly. "No. I'm not." She replied and walked off into the darkness. Once Sayaka was well out of earshot she whispered, "A hero wouldn't murder her best friend..."


	5. This isn't what it looks like

Chapter 5. This isn't what it looks like

April 28th 2011:

Sayaka walked down the street, then paused and stared into the night sky.

"Everything seems to revolve around Madoka, doesn't it?" she asked to nobody in particular. "Why her? She's fourteen, was picked on by bullies all her life, has no self esteem whatsoever..."

"Funny how that works, isn't it?" Another voice asked. A black haired girl with an eyepatch walked out of the darkness, a manic grin on her face. "Seems like its always the ones with the mental issues who wind up chosen. I know I sure as hell was a good example of it."

"You're the other one." Sayaka remarked, "Oriko's friend."

"Yeppers." Kirika responded, "Kirika Kure. Nice to meet you officially."

Sayaka nodded. "I never got to thank you for saving Mami-san."

"Thank my beloved. It was her idea." Kirka grinned.

Sayaka nodded, "You had mental issues too, huh?"

"Fuck yeah." Kirika responded, "I had worse self-esteem than your pink haired friend, if you can believe it."

"No...I can't." Sayaka admitted. "You seem as self-confident as, well... Kyouko."

Kirika chuckled, "Well, that's why I used my wish to change myself. Couldn't do it otherwise. Getting picked on non-stop, having a dead mother and an abusive father... so yeah."

"Your mom is..." Sayaka began.

Kirika nodded. "My dad was one of those up-and-ups, CEO of a tech company. He also had a problem with the bottle. Beat my mom and my on a regular basis. It got so bad my mom eventually wound up dead and I got this patch" she pointed to her eye-patch and shrugged. "Then he used his connections to escape punishment. You want to know what the first thing I did with my powers was? Cut his fucking head off."

Sayaka frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Its cool." Kirika replied, "So what are you parents like?"

Sayaka paused and swallowed. "They're... busy. Really busy. My mom pulls 12 hour shifts on her job as a pilot on a regular basis. My dad's similar, but he runs a construction company instead. When they get home they're usually so exhausted they usually go straight to bed, especially since my mom is usually jet lagged as all hell. I mean, they love me and all, but its almost like living alone."

Kirika nodded. "Is that why you were so obsessed with that violinist guy? Looking for affection not present in your home life?"

Sayaka was a tad taken aback. "You know about...of course you know about that. You're Oriko's partner and that girl known everything. Seriously, EVERYTHING!" Sayaka took a deep breath. "But...yeah. I guess that's it. Though its probably shot to hell by now..."

Kirika shrugged, "Probably, but you know what? Forget him. Guys suck, take it from me. I had a boyfriend about a year before I contracted. He showed up late to every date, "forgot" his wallet, was neglectful until I gave him sex, yadda yadda yadda. Point of fact, guys just want to get in your pants."

Sayaka shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm not lesbian. Or bi."

Kirika gave a grin, "You sure about that?" she asked, and immediately began taking off the long-sleeved top she wore when not in her Puella Magi outfit.

"Gah, Kirika, stop!" Sayaka protested, "Oriko would..."

"Oriko told me to turn you bi by any means necessary." Kirika replied, "And what she wants, she gets." Tossing her top aside she begin rubbing herself against Sayaka. "Are you turned on yet?"

Sayaka's face flushed. And as much as she hated to admit it, yes, yes, she was. Pushing Kirika away, she stammered "Ok... OK OK! Mission accomplished! Now put that back on before-"

"Miki?" Another voice spoke from the darkness.

"Gah!" Sayaka screamed "I swear to god Mami this isn't what it looks like!"

"Well," Mami replied as she approached Sayaka, "It looks like this girl is exposing herself in a embarrassing and admittedly hilarious attempt to distract you from Kamijou. Am I incorrect?"

"No..." Sayaka replied, her face beat red. "Damnit Mami, why do you have to be so perfect?"

"Perfect?" Mami replied, and gave a sad smile, "Is that really what you think of me?

"I..." Sayaka began, but Mami shook her head.

"I'm just a lonely girl with dead parents and a deep-seated fear of dying alone." Mami replied, "You only think I'm perfect because I keep the bad parts out of sight. My poor academic record, my incessant guilt over saving myself with my wish instead of my parents, the fact I cry myself to sleep all alone every night, when I even get sleep... Why do you think all I've talked to you and Kaname about was witch-hunting and schoolwork? Because thats all I feel I have to offer to the world." She shrugged, "I'm done keeping up that facade though...

Sayaka frowning, then broke away from Kirika and went up and hugged Mami. "I'm sorry." She replied, "I failed you. Not as a Puella Magi, but as a friend..."

"No, Miki." Mami replied, "I failed you."

"For fucks sake," Kyouko said as she walked up, "will you two quit angsty about how you screwed up and blame me for a change?"

"Sakura..." Mami stated softly.

"I'm so sick of you two going on and on about how everything is your fault." Kyouko stated bluntly, "I suck as a Puella Magi, I'm not good enough to be a friend, yadda yadda yadda. Why the hell do you think I act like an ass? So the two of you will have someone that's a worse enemy than your own mental dysfunctionalities."

"I never considered you an enemy, Sakura." Mami stated softly.

"Why the hell not?" Kyouko asked "I tried to kill you both, said everything I could to drive you apart, and killed most of the witches you intended for Sakaya. Why do you not consider me-"

"I don't keep enemies." Mami replied. "Especially friends of mine."

Kyouko was briefly stunned by that.

"Do you really think I'd give up on you, Sakura?" Mami asked, "You were the first, and up until about a month ago, the only, Puella Magi to share my hopes. My dreams. My ambitions." She paused for a moment. "I never blamed you. For anything. Your wish caused your family's death. I failed to save my family with mine. It was a similar circumstance, just ended differently. I reacted by desperately wanting to be with someone, anyone. You reacted by not wanting to be with anyone." A tear fell from Mami's eye.

Sayaka hugged her, "Mami, are you ok?"

"The thing is," Mami said softly. "Its the secrets we keep that destroy us. I presented myself as a serious-minded girl with a smile on her face in order to keep my students. Miki fled from the truth she had nearly let her friend die because she was scared people would see her as a villian. The fact we kept them nearly destroyed us both. I have to wonder, Sakura, what secret are you hiding?"

Kyouko stared at Mami for a long moment, then looked at the floor. "You'd laugh at me. Especially now."

"Mami-san never laughed at me." Sayaka replied, "With me, sure, never at me."

"You didn't destroy your relationship with her in the way I did." Kyouko replied.

Mami broke away from Sayaka and walked up and leaned in close to Kyouko, "Please, Sakura, tell me. I'm not going to believe you're evil, or a villain. Did you kill someone?"

"No!" Kyouko stated, startled at the suggestion, "No. Its not what I did, its how I feel...Mami, you probably forgot about this, but at one point I told you I saw you differently than a friend."

"I think a lot about that moment still." Mami replied, "It always made me sad you never saw me more than your teacher."

Kyouko stood in stunned silence for a moment, then spoke again. "That what you thought I meant? Really? You think yourself that unworthy of... Fuck no! What I meant was that I saw you as a sister. And now... you're the only family I have left in the world."

Kyouko honestly expected Mami to laugh at her and tell her to get lost, but she didn't. Instead, tears welled in the golden-haired girl's eyes and she wrapped her arms around the redhead as tight as she could. "Thank you..." she whispered in between sobs of happiness. "Thank you so much..."

It takes a lot to make Kyouko Sakura shed a tear, let alone cry.

She didn't cry when her father began to drink, and all but disowned her.

She didn't cry when she heard on the news her family had burned to death as a consequence of her ill-thought out actions.

She didn't even cry when she had to pull the charred remnants of had once been her mother, father, and little sister and bury them in an unmarked shallow grave.

But today, for the first time in her entire magical career as a Puella Magi, and possibly the first time since infancy.

Upon hearing that Mami Tomoe, chief magical girl of Mitakihara city

The one she had tried to kill,

The one she had attempted to drive her student apart from

The one she was certain now hated her with the fiery passion of a thousand suns

Not only didn't hate her.

Didn't blame her.

But loved her.

Kyouko Sakura,

Broke

Down

Bawling.

As Sayaka stared at the two of them, having realized that her conceptions of both her senpai and her former enemy were incorrect, turned to the previously silent Kirika

"How much of this did Oriko plan?" She asked.

Kirika jerked briefly, having become absorbed in the display of emotion herself, and shrugged, "No idea! Oriko's always planning something. And she never gives me all the details. Says I wouldn't understand them. I probably wouldn't, being she's a hell of a lot smarter than me. 4.0 GPA, former student president, plans violin, piano and sings in choir, draws, sews, paints, knows traditional tea ceremony-"

And then her phone begin ringing, the voices of the vocaloids Kaito and SF-A2 Miki present in a duo. "Speak of the devil, and well..." she flipped it open, "Whazzup!" she shouted.

"Kirika, I'm fed up." Oriko replied on the other end.

"With who? I'll kick their-"Kirika replied eagerly.

"With you." Oriko replied.

Kirka was stunned. Oriko continued.

"Kirka, I'm flat out sick of you. You thought so little of yourself you erased your mind, your soul, and everything else to become my puppet. My slave. My stalker. I NEVER wanted that. The fundamental basis behind my own issues is that everyone around me saw me only as an extension of my father. Thats why my friends all left me. Why I got kicked out of my school. Because they never let me have an identity of my own. And you. You see yourself nothing more than an extension of me. That is the one trait I actually DESPISE in a person. I am going to make this perfectly clear. I don't want to see you or hear from you until you find your own identity separate from who I am."

The line went dead.

And Kirika found herself in a magic-driven paradox.

Oriko wanted to find her to make her own identity. But the nature of Kirika's wish prevented that. Yet she had to obey Oriko's wishes. Yet she couldn't.

The strain built. And built.

"Are you-" Sayaka begin, looking at the increasingly insane expression on her face.

Kirika began laughing maniacally.

"Whats with her?" Kyouko asked

Mami paused, and a very worried look spread across her face.

And Krika's mind

Broke.

And her soul gem.

Shattered.

And outward emerged a monstrous witch known as Margot.


	6. What does that mean?

Chapter 6: What does that mean?

As the world distorted into a checkerboard nightmare of a landscape, the three remaining Puella Magi present stared at the distorted figure made of women's torsos that emerged.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kyouko shouted.

"Her name..." Mami whispered, "She saved my life and I never even knew her name..."

"It was Kirika Kure." Sayaka replied. "But what exactly happened to her?"

"She suffered from the fate that will eventually befall us all." A voice spoke from behind them, as Homura approached, with Madoka Kaname in tow.

"Madoka?" Sayaka asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." She replied, "I didn't hear back from Mami, so I thought that..." She looked down.

"You did the right thing." Homura stated. "This witch is a rather nasty one and will likely take-"

"Forget the battle" Sayaka snapped, "Are you seriously saying I'm going to turn into something like THAT?"

"At some point." Homura stated flatly.

"What does that mean for... us?" Mami asked

"It means we fight," Homura stated, "We fight until are throats are dry and our limbs are broken and and heart is about to burst. We fight until every last muscle is stretched to its breaking point and our mind is in pieces and all we want to do is fall into darkness. We fight until we've expended every resource, every scrap of will, every bit of hope. And then we fight some more. And some more. Until we emerge victorious and there is no need to fight anymore."

Mami smiled, "You certainly know how to give a motivating speech, don't you?"

"Yeah, seriously. You could lead armies with that kind of talent." Kyouko remarked.

"There was a time when I did exactly that." Homura replied, remember the last time she had faced Oriko in a timeline. "Sayaka, handle the familiars. The witch is too dangerous to face head on with your skill level. Kyouko, Mami, I am hoping you can still remember your tactics from when you were partners."

Sayaka bristled at taking orders from the enigmatic girl with the shield, but gritted her teeth and nodded.

"Its kind of hard to object to that when it was what I was planning anyway." Mami remarked sheepishly, glancing at her two students.

"And what will you do, "general?" Kyouko asked sardonically.

"What I am best at." Homura remarked, pulling a RPG out of her shield. "Precisely placed explosions."

"You certainly know how to have a good time." Kyouko joked.

The battle was quickly joined.

It was short, but intense.

And it served to hammer home to Homura the fact that,

For once

In all the timelines she had been through

The girls she once called friends, decades ago

Were, for the first time she could remember

United.


	7. Quite the chessmaster, aren't you?

Chapter 7. Quite the chessmaster, aren't you?

April 30th, 2011

Five actions.

Thats all it had taken.

Five actions to give Homura the best possible outcome out of thousands of possible futures.

Saving Mami from Charlotte.

Saving Hitomi from H. .

Explaining her position to Homura.

Finding Sayaka at her lowest point and giving her the strength to carry on.

And the final, but most critical step of them all, Sending Kirika out with very specific instructions.

Find Sayaka.

Help her move past Kyousuke.

Stall her until Mami and Kyouko arrive.

Then wait for a phone call.

"You're turning into quite the chessmaster, aren't you?" a voice spoke in Oriko's mind. "A regular Light Yagami."

"I'd prefer a comparison to Lelouch." Oriko replied without speaking.

"Really? You used Kirika in the same way Light used Misa. She loved you, after all, and you took everything she had."

"She had already lost everything she had. Her mind, her soul, her personality. All that was taken away by my mere existence."

"And yet you found a away to take away even more."

"Indeed I did." Oriko replied, "And that will haunt me for the rest of my life. However short that might be."

"Tell me, how does it feel to murder your only friend?"

"She would have given it willingly, had I asked her permission. It was not murder in the usual sense of the word."

"Regardless, how does it feel to be alone once more? You have less friends than Mami now."

"Whether I have friends or not is secondary to the fact all four Puella Magi in Mitakihara are united. Five including myself. Tomorrow, we shall slay Walspurgisnacht, save Madoka, save the world, and end the endless time loop Homura has been trapped in."

"And you are alright with being alone again? You used to be quite the social butterfly."

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me, Oriko Mikuni. I can see into your soul."

"Fine, then no. But I will not be succumbing to darkness as per your design. After this, I shall eschew the breaking of my emotional state in favor of breaking my soul gem."

"Suicide then? I thought you hated people who fled from responsibility."

"True, but there will be no benefit to the future if I succumb to your temptations."

"But you could benefit. I could give you a world with as many friends as you'd like. You'll never be alone again."

"Cassandra, you have offered me that since the day I contracted. My answer remains the same as ever. Now shut up."

Oriko shoved the witch in her mind down to the recesses of her consciousness and exited the train car.

Sighing, she looked into the distance.

"Some say I'm selfish. I'm not." She stated, "I'd give up my own life for the world in a heartbeat. I simply expect others to do the same."

Approaching the manor she called a home, she noticed a familiar pink haired girl standing by the door.

"Uh, Oriko?" Madoka asked.

"Did you need something?" Oriko asked.

"Not really...I was wondering if you'd like to talk." Madoka stated, "I mean, if you don't. That's-"

Oriko cut her off, "Yes. I would like to talk. Come in."

She pulled out a key and opened the door.

As Madoka entered, she noticed the décor. Fine crystal artwork, plain white walls. Immaculately cleaned carpeting... It was the kind of house her mom referred to as "One fit for looking at, not living in."

"Would you care for some tea and cakes?" Oriko asked.

"That would be nice..." Madoka trailed off, her eyes noticing an unusual feature in the corner of the room.

It was a chess set that had been painstakingly carved in familiar shapes. On one side, the white pieces had been carved to represent the Puella Magi. On the other, the black pieces were carved in bizarre shapes. One, the king, was in the form of Kyuubey. The only other black piece still on the board was the queen, which was designed in the shape of a gear-shaped witch with wings. The others, a black, formless mass, a small doll, a long worm, a television, the one Kirika had transformed into, and the one Madoka had encountered on the first witch hunt, were on the side of the table.

On the other side each puella magi seemed to be represented. A knight had been carved in the shape of Sayaka, next to a Bishop represented by Kyouko. Mami was represended by a rook, just behind them. Homura was the queen, and in front of the king, Madoka herself. There were also two pawns present. The one representing Kirika was off the board, the one representing Oriko still in play.

Madoka stared at it for a long moment and then realized something. Kyuubey was in check. And if he used his move to take the pawn representing Oriko, seemingly the only legal move, he would be in checkmate, and the white player would win the game.

As Oriko re-entered the room with a tray of tea and snacks she noticed Madoka staring at the board and spoke "Go ahead and ask."

"I...I..." Madoka stammered, "Do you know what I am going to say?"

"Yes, but say it anyway." Oriko replied.

"Is that how you see this?" Madoka asked.

Oriko nodded. "I'm playing against kyuubey with the universe as the prize. For the sake of humanity, I must win."

Madoka looked sadly at Kirika's pawn.

"Why did your friend have to..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"For every happy ending, there must come a sacrifice." Oriko replied, "The optimal outcome required the sacrifice of Kirika Kura. Should Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura, or Mami Tomoe, lost hope, the other two would have fallen into darkness as a result."

"But..." Madoka stammered, beginning to cry... "She loved you... And you loved her..."

"Her love for me stemmed from an ill-advised wish that left her mentally..." Oriko sighed, "She had no choice but to love me. Which is what makes her so tragic. Her wish was to change herself to become everything I could ever want. I truly wish she hadn't. I would have given my love to the old Kirika Kure, not the new one. After all, being mentally unable to choose whether she loves me, means she was unable to consent."

"You told me you'd risk everything for her..." Madoka stated softly.

"I told you there was one person I would risk everything for. But did I ever say that person was her?" Oriko replied.

Madoka stared at Oriko in shock.

"Everything I have done since I have arrived in this town has been for the sake of one person, and by extension, the world at large. Mami Tomoe." Oriko stated bluntly, picking the chess piece up, staring at it and placing it back.

"Mami-san...?" Madoka asked. "But why?"

"Because I refuse to let a woman with as good a heart as hers live and die alone without a person to call a friend like I did, and will." Oriko replied

Madoka went nearly silent at that. "without...?" she got out.

"Be very glad you were not born into great wealth, Madoka Kaname." Oriko stated, "You can have money and power and fame... but in the upper class, concepts such as friendship and love and family are meaningless."

"Really?" Madoka asked

"Indeed." Oriko sighed. "I was born sixteen years ago come Sunday evening. It was not from a such a simple concept as my parents desiring a daughter, mind you. It was from my fathers political adviser's suggestion that having a child would improve his standing in the public eye. And I wasn't the first attempt either. The first child my mother conceived my father had aborted after genetic testing revealed that it would have downs syndrome."

"Whats that?" Madoka asked.

"It meant he would have been rather unintelligent. Not to the point he couldn't live a decent life, but... He was considered unsuitable. So my dad pressured my mom into the abortion. Despite my mom being deeply opposed to the idea. She never was the same after. I was also supposed to have a sister. My fraternal twin." Oriko sighed, "unfortunately while I was in the womb my umbilical cord got wrapped around her neck and she suffocated."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Madoka stated.

"I don't." Oriko stated. "I was not even born at the time, so blaming myself would be, quite simply, stupid. It was an accident. Nobody's fault. I simply wish it had not happened. I would have liked a sibling..." She looked around at the otherwise empty manor and sighed. "Losing two children... my mom broke. She developed cancer shortly afterward and refused all treatment. Instead, she took a plane trip to Switzerland and her herself euthanized."

"I..." Madoka stated.

"My father never even bothered to attend her funeral." Oriko continued, "Instead using it as political leverage to make himself get ahead. That's what everything in my class status was about. Getting ahead. And screw those you had to step on to do so."

Madoka fell silent.

"To describe my schooling years would take a very long time, but suffice to say that while I had many people who called themselves my friends, I did not have a single person who actually was. They all had their own designs for me, to use me to further their own goals. I was smarter than they were though, so I rose to the top. And parental affection was nonexistent. My father never did anything with me that wasn't designed to help him succeed. You know how I spent my fifteenth birthday? I practiced my violin at home while my dad went and saw U2 with my body double. Who were one of my favorite bands, to boot." Oriko's voice began to waver at the recounting.

Madoka said nothing, barely able to comprehend what she was hearing.

"About five months ago I happened to run across a timid girl in the school cafeteria who was being pushed around and bullied, and helped her pick up the papers she had dropped. I did not see her again until a few weeks ago where she introduced herself as Kirika Kure. Apparently from that moment she had become obsessed with the fact I was the one person in the school who showed her the slightest bit of kindness, and desperatly wanted to approach me, but was too scared to for fear of being rejected. So she made her wish..."

At that point Oriko's voice cracked and Madoka became exactly aware of how torn up the seemingly unflappable Puella Magi was inside.

"About that time... The media discovered my father had been stealing funds from his political party." Oriko continued, tears forming in her eyes. "And he killed himself to escape prosecution. My "Friends" all left me, my teachers expelled me, I lost everyone around me except Kirika and...and... you know what I did to her."

At this point, Oriko completely broke down crying.

"And then I contracted and learned about witches and you and everything and now that you've seen what Puella Magi turn into and having heard what Kyuubey said about your power level, you can guess why my goal has been to keep you safe. And then I found out about Mami, whose also lost everyone she had and I couldn't let that happen to anyone else and about Sayaka who pissed me off to no end when she asked for lottery numbers because its like she'd want a life like mine and Kyouko whose an entire psychological dissertation on her own about Homura whose been stuck in a groundhog day loop for god knows how long just to prevent you from contracting and has failed every time and seen Mami die over and over and Sayaka self destruct over and over and Kyouko blow herself up over and over and lose you, her only friend over and over and...and..."

Oriko took some deep breaths, then pulled out her soul gem and a grief seed to cleanse it with.

"If you want friends, " Madoka stated, "I think Mami wouldn't mind. You saved her life and all..."

"I don't deserve her as a friend. Or anyone." Oriko replied, her face red from the crying. "Can you go visit her tonight? Walspurgis arrives tomorrow. I need to get ready, and I think she'd like some companionship since I don't know who might die in the battle."

Madoka nodded and left, turning over her shoulder to take one final look at the broken remnants of the once-proud daughter of Hisaomi Mikuni.


	8. I'm really shameless

Chapter 8. I'm really shameless.

May 1st, 2011. 4 Am. Walspugistnact.

Oriko stood on the ground and stared up at the approaching storm. Tactically, she know the other Puella Magi would be standing on the other side of the river. This would give her the space needed for the final actions of her life.

As the witch of the black queen broke through the clouds Oriko focused inward for the greatest magical task of her life. The ultimate expression of her powers.

A series of bluew spheres appeared around her, then grew in size until they were the size of a car. She then mentally directed them to the nearby skyscrapers, now empty of people due to a citywide relocation to storm shelters. Two other, small spheres appeared underneath her feet.

The spheres clamped on the building.

And the buildings, along with Oriko herself, rose into the air.

"Now, Kyuubey." she whispered, "You will see the true power of a girl with nothing left to lose."

Weapons began intersecting Oriko's patterns. Musket bullets, spears, swords, missiles, mines. She made no efford to dodge. All that mattered was slaying Walspurgisnacht.

The Stage constructing witch.

Madoka's nightmare.

Homura's desperation.

The final obstacle.

Once it was defeated, it would all be over.

Homura would have her freedom.

Mami would have friends.

Kyouko would have her sister.

Sayaka would have her teacher

Madoka would have a normal life.

And Oriko could go to her grave knowing she had done the right thing.

Found her purpose.

Saved the world.

A sword sliced her ankle. She winced but reached into her mind and severed the connection to her soul gem. This was not the time for pain.

The skyscrapers impacted Walspurgisnacht with the force of a thousand rockets.

Down on the ground:

"What the hell is she doing?" Kyouko asked. "She's going to get herself killed!"

"That is not relevant at this point." Homura stated, "focus on the battle. We have another wave of familiars incoming."

"Homura..." a voice stated behind her. She turned to see Madoka walking up. This time, however, she was not with kyuubey.

"I told you to stay in the storm celler." Homura stated.

"I know, but..." Madoka looked up at Oriko, who was growing increasingly reckless in her attacks. She then glanced at Mami and Sayaka, who were in a secondary group a dozen yards away.

"But what?" Kyouko stated, "Spit it out!"

"I don't want her to die!" Madoka nearly screamed, "She sacrificed her best friend so that Mami-san could her students back, and its not fair that she should find up dying alone with everyone unaware of everything she did to help all of us!"

Homura was briefly taken aback at Madoka's uncharacteristic ferocity. Then she stared up, seeing Oriko receiving numerous wounds from a series of familiars.

"I know I've never accomplished much in my life and considering all I've learned I don't know if I will, but...please..." Madoka begged, "I want to accomplish this. Save her."

Homura nodded, and began considering how to accomplish this. "Kyouko." she stated. "I need you to create a duplicate."

"What?" Kyouko replied, "You know I lost those powers ages ago."

"They vanished after you lost your idealism." Homura stated plainly. "I believe you have the potential to regain them now, after Thursday's events."

Kyouko paused. "Cover me." She focused inward, trying to recall what she had, at the time, considered the happiest moments of her life.

"_First you save me, then you treat me to cake. I'm really shameless, aren't I?"_

"_I sort of have a request, audacious as it may sound... Will you let me be your apprentice?"_

"_As of now, you and I fight for the same reason, don't we? Let's keep on fighting forever!"_

_Forever..._

_And ever..._

Kyouko held on to the feeling she had felt when she had made that statement and summoned one more final memory, this one much more recent.

"_Mami..." she said softly, munching on a slice of cheesecake, "Why did you forgive me? Let alone as easily as you did?"_

"_Because that's what a sister does, doesn't she?" Mami replied. "Stick with her family, rain or shine. If I did otherwise, I wouldn't have the right to call myself a good person, would I?"_

_Sayaka snorted and gave a slightly amorous look at Kyouko._

"_Do you want to know something, Sakura?" Mami asked, "Right before you came along, I was beginning to lose hope in finding anyone who could understand me, let alone fight with me. And if you hadn't..." she paused. "I probably would have met the same fate we saw Kure succumb to."_

_Kyoko bit down on her fork so hard the metal bent._

"_You saved me from a fate worse than death." Mami finished, "And I will be forever in your depth."_

"_Don't be." Kyouko replied, "You saved me, I saved you. We're even."_

A feeling of warmth filled Kyouko's head and she looked at Homura and smiled. "Got it. What are you suggesting? We make a human pyramid?"

"No." Homura replied. "Not enough time for that. I'm going to freeze time, then launch your duplicate up to Oriko on a RPG."

Kyouko blinked "That's insane!"

"We don't have time to argue, just do it!"

"Alright. Here goes nothing..."


	9. Happy Birthday

Chapter 9: Happy birthday

May 2nd, 2011.

Oriko awoke on a couch in an unfamiliar apartment.

She got up, her head, as well as many other parts of her body, throbbing, then immediately fell back down on the couch.

"Fuck I hurt..." she mumbled, "Why am I alive anyway? I should be dead..."

"Yes, well, I couldn't let that happen. Neither could the others after Madoka explained what was going on." Mami stated, entering the living room. Noises could be heard behind her in the kitchen, Sayaka and Kyouko apparently arguing over cooking techniques. In another room, Homura was heard explaining her past to Madoka.

She sat down on the couch next to Oriko. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Mami grabbed Oriko in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Thank you so much."

Oriko remained silent. For once, at a complete loss for words.

"You saved me. My students. My rival. My sister..." Mami said softly, "The entire planet..."

Oriko shrugged. "No biggy." she replied.

"Don't say that..." Mami stated, "Don't downplay your accomplishments... You're a hero. An unorthodox one, but a hero. What... what did I do to deserve a friend as good as you?"

"You had a good heart." Oriko stated plainly, "Do good things, people take notice. Do bad things, well..." she looked downward.

"Bad things?" Mami stated, "What you did... from what Akemi said... Kure would have approved. Both of her selves."

"Really? I don't know if..." Oriko paused.

"Mikuni..." Mami said softly. "Be quiet, just for a moment..." She leaned in, planted a delicate kiss on Oriko's lips.

Oriko paused, and her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "I feel the same..."

"Happy Birthday, Mikuni"

"You travel the galaxies, yet you do not see their beauty. You harness energy, but you cannot comprehend it. You seek to extend the life of this universe, but there is no point to you doing so, as life without feelings is meaningless. You cannot comprehend the beauty of a sunset or the majesty of a night sky. All you do is exist, you don't live. And for that... I pity you."

Oriko, to Kyuubey.


End file.
